With the popularity of long term evolution (LTE) technology, the wireless data flow is increased in a blowout mode, and the requirement of a cellular data system on spectrum resources is continuously intensified. An auxiliary assisted access (LAA) small cell is proposed in the 3GPP release 13 standard, and the small cell can not only be deployed in an existing licensed spectrum, but only can be deployed in an unlicensed spectrum at the same time, such that the spectrum resources can be fully utilized. However, a coexistence of a LAA system and a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) system in an unlicensed 5 GHz spectrum has become the largest challenge.
In order to avoid the collisions, listen-before-talk (LBT) technology is applied to the LAA system in the related art. The LBT channel detection mechanism includes a load-based equipment (LBE) mechanism and a frame-based equipment (LBE) mechanism. Under the LBE mechanism, when there exists data to be sent in a data buffer, a channel is firstly subjected to energy detection, which is called as a channel detection with clear channel assessment detection (CCA). When a channel detection indicates that the channel is idle, and the data then starts to be transmitted. The channel will always be occupied until a maximum channel occupation time or the data buffer is empty. In fact, users can simultaneously generate data packets of various services in daily life. Different data packets are different in size, and different types of services have different requirements for channel resources, and the time delay requirement of a real-time service is higher (such as video communication), the time delay requirement of the non-real-time service is lower (such as short message service). Users served by each wireless hotspot vary in the time of requesting data packets, and are prone to emergencies. An existing LAA channel backoff mechanism implements a single standard for all services and is prone to the situation where wireless hotspots do not compete for channels for a long time. The unreasonable allocation of channel resources leads to the inability to flexibly meet users' requirements of quality of service and to balance the system load.